JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Heritage for the Future
es el nombre común dado a cualquiera de las versiones iniciales y versiones porteadas del videojuego de lucha desarrollado por Capcom basado en la Parte 3: Stardust Crusaders. Fue publicado originalmente en máquinas arcade en 1998 por medio de la placa CPS-3; esta versión conocida fuera de Japón como ' JoJo's Venture'. Una versión actualizada del videojuego fue publicado en 1999 como , convirtiéndose en el sexto y último videojuego publicado para esa placa. Ports de esta versión fueron publicadas para las plataformas Sony PlayStation y Sega Dreamcast ese mismo año, mientras que una versión de alta definición fue publicada años más tarde para PlayStation Network y Xbox Live Arcade en agosto de 2012; haciendo de esta versión la más popular entre los jugadores. Sin embargo, por cuestión del reciente cambio de Capcom a Bandai Namco Games sobre los derechos multimedia en cuanto a videojuegos de JoJo's Bizarre Adventure, este videojuego fue des-catalogado de manera oficial de PSN y XBLA a finales de 2014.Engadget: JoJo's Bizarre Adventure HD delisted on Xbox 360 Actualmente La única forma legitima de jugar en línea a este titulo es ya haber descargado el videojuego con anterioridad a esa fecha, sin embargo existen algunas paginas y/o programas, como GGPO o FightCade por ejemplo, que permiten jugar en conexión a videojuegos de lucha arcade como este. Perfil thumb Los videojuegos fueron desarrollados por el mismo equipo responsable de los videojuegos de la saga Street Fighter III. El videojuego combina los gráficos de inspiración-anime característicos de Capcom, como se apreció en los videojuegos de la saga Darkstalkers, con los personajes y eventos coloridos de la creación de Hirohiko Araki, resultando en un estilo visual altamente estilizado y detallada. También cuenta con muchas de las mecánicas de juego vistas en anteriores videojuegos de lucha de Capcom, tales como el uso de Barrar de Poder para cargar Super Movimientos, así como un completamente nuevo Stand Mode, donde los Stands pueden ser convocados o despedidos a voluntad por el jugador, lo que resulta en variaciones en la lista de habilidades y movimientos del personaje. Hirohiko Araki se desempeñó como consultor para el videojuego y creó piezas de arte exclusivas para su promoción y embalaje; siendo el caso más notable, desarrollar desde cero un nuevo diseño de personaje para Midler, ya que Capcom estaba interesado en utilizarla en el videojuego y que había sido sólo vagamente mostrada en el manga original. Estos videojuegos fueron algunas de las primeras piezas de multimedia relacionados con JoJo's Bizarre Adventure publicados en occidente, exponiendo a los personajes ante muchos jugadores occidentales por primera vez. Historia y ambientación Los eventos y los personajes del videojuego se basan en Stardust Crusaders. Muchos de los eventos presentados en el videojuego (así como algunos diseños de personajes) se oponen directamente a la representación de la historia en la adaptación OVA, por lo que el videojuego se debe considerar que se basa específicamente en el manga original. Jugabilidad thumb|right|335 px La mecánica básica de juego son las de un videojuego de lucha estándar: batallas uno-a-uno compuestas de dos o tres rondas de duración limitada, en el que el objetivo es agotar la barra de vitalidad del adversario usando ambos ataques regulares, así como especiales específicos de cada personaje y Súper Movimientos, que requieren ingresar combinaciones de botones y/o el gasto de energía acumulada, tomada de una barra de poder que se llena con cada ataque. El videojuego utiliza un esquema simplificado de control de 4 botones, que consiste en tres ataques (ligero, medio y fuerte) y un botón de Stand, que cambia la postura del personaje de encendido y apagado (ver la sección Stand Mode a continuación) Stand Mode Luchar con Stand Mode "encendido" aumenta ambas habilidades ofensivas y defensivas del personaje; estas mejoras dependen en gran medida de cada personaje y Stand, pero algunas de las más comunes son, por ejemplo, doble salto, absorber daño residual al bloquear los ataques especiales, movimientos especiales recargados, etc. La mayoría de las mecánicas específicos del videojuego se derivan del Stand Mode introducido. Por ejemplo, atacar a la manifestación física del Stand del enemigo reflejara los efectos a su portador; este es un elemento estratégico fundamental, ya que muchos de los movimientos especiales y ataques envían al Stand lejos del usuario, añadiendo la dificultad de protegerlos a ambos al mismo tiempo; si un personaje principal es dañado, mientras que su Stand esta muy lejos, los daños recibidos se duplican. En la parte superior de la barra de vitalidad habitual y la barra de poder, existe un tercer medidor, la barra de Stand, que disminuye cuando el Stand es dañado y se recarga cuando el Stand Mode se apaga; si se reduce por completo este indicador, se produce un Stand Crash, donde el personaje queda paralizado y expuesto a cualquier ataque por un instante. Otras características de Stand Mode incluyen invocar al Stand con un ataque inmediato, la posibilidad de "programar" patrones de ataque sobre la marcha y desencadenarlos a voluntad, "liberando" al Stand y controlarlo directamente, y así sucesivamente. Algunos personajes carecen de una "activación" de Stand, sin embargo; algunos de estos usuarios de Stands "pasivos" introducen mecánicas aún más complejos y específicas en el videojuego, tales como el Stand-revolver de Hol Horse o el Stand magnético de Mariah. Los Stands crean fuertes diferencias entre los personajes, y obligan a menudo radicalmente diferentes enfoques ofensivos para cada uno; esta estilo de "jugabilidad personaje-dependiente" estaría más tarde presente en videojuegos de lucha posteriores, tales como las últimas entregas de la saga Guilty Gear, que, curiosamente, también contiene referencias a la música rock y pop. Personajes 10ales.gif|Alessi 04pol.gif|Polnareff 15blackpolnareff.gif|Black Polnareff 08cha.gif|Chaka 11dio.gif|DIO Shadiogame07.png|Shadow DIO 07dev.gif|Devo 12holhorse.gif|Hol Horse (con J. Geil) Holboing03.png|Hol Horse (con Boingo) 06ig.gif|Iggy 01jo.gif|Jotaro 02jojo.gif|Joseph Youngjojo05.png|Young Joseph Kanme02.png|Khan Rubber_Soul_2.png|Rubber Soul 05av.gif|Avdol 14mariah.gif|Mariah 09mid.gif|Midler 03kaky.gif|Kakyoin 03kaky.gif|New Kakyoin 13petshop.gif|Pet Shop 16vanillaice.gif|Vanilla Ice Alessi Mode thumb|right|335 px Cuando Alessi utiliza a Sethan para rejuvenecer a los personajes, algunos de ellos se convierten en personajes secundarios en lugar de sus formas infantiles. En la versión para la plataforma Sega Dreamcast existe Alessi Mode, que permite a estos personajes rejuvenecidos ser jugados en un conjunto de reglas (ambos jugadores luchan como las contrapartes infantiles durante toda la ronda o que los personajes se convierten en infantes durante un Stand Crash). Este modo se desbloquea al terminar Challenge Mode con Alessi. * Formas infantiles (Jotaro, Kakyoin, Avdol, Polnareff, Devo, Midler, Pet Shop, Vanilla Ice, Alessi) * Joseph joven (Joseph viejo) * Joseph adolescente (Joseph joven) * Iggy - diseño original (Iggy) * Mujer gorda disfrazada (Rubber Soul) * Boingo (Hol Horse emparejado con Boingo) * Niño sin nombrar poseído por Anubis (Chaka, Black Polnareff) * Vaca sin nombrar poseída por Anubis (Khan) * Niño sin nombrar con Hanged Man en sus ojos (Hol Horse emparejado con J. Geil) * Mujer anciana sin nombrar de la pelea contra Mariah (Mariah) * Nukesaku (DIO) * Wang Chan (Shadow DIO) Versiones Arcade La publicación inicial del videojuego titulada JoJo's Bizarre Adventure a secas fue publicada el 2 de diciembre de 1998. Una versión traducida al inglés fue publicada en Asia bajo el título abreviado de JoJo's Venture, que precede a las adaptaciones oficialmente licenciadas en inglés del manga original y anime (de ahí el nombre cambiado). Fue seguida por una versión completamente revisada titulada JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Heritage for the Future, publicada el 13 de septiembre de 1999, que ofreció ocho personajes disponibles adicionales. Una versión en inglés de esta otra última versión que fue publicada en Europa conservó el título japonés completo de JoJo's Bizarre Adventure. Plataforma Se han producido dos versiones para plataformas. La versión de Sony PlayStation se basa en JoJo's Venture, pero cuenta con algunos de los personajes adicionales de la segunda versión del videojuego en arcade y un exclusivo "Super Story Mode" que adapta la totalidad de la Parte 3, aunque hay algunos frames imperceptibles ausentes en la versión porteada para Sony PlayStation y los sprites tienen menor nivel de detalles (especialmente los Stands). La versión de Sega Dreamcast, también publicada en 1999, presenta ambas versiones originales y revisadas del videojuego arcade en sus formas originales. Al igual que con la versión arcade, las versiones en inglés también cambiaron la ortografía de todos los nuevos personajes que contenían referencias muy evidentes para evitar conflictos con el derecho de autor involucrado en sus nombres, que hacen referencia a muchos cantantes y canciones. Diferencias entre JoJo's Venture y Heritage for the Future * Se modificó la animación para Guard Cancel. * Nuevos movimientos para varios de los personajes reiterados (Jotaro notablemente, que obtiene nuevas variaciones para su Blazing Strike, entre otros) * Un cambio de menor importancia a Puttsun Ora de Jotaro, ahora realizable también en mitad del aire. * DIO es ahora un personaje disponible desde el principio y no requiere de códigos de desbloqueo como se ve en JoJo's Venture (se puede desbloquear a través de la pantalla de selección de personajes o el menú de servicio previamente). * Vanilla Ice se convierte en un personaje disponible, siendo muy diferente de su versión mini-jefe PnJ. * Una variación importante de Polnareff está disponible (Black Polnareff). * Tres nuevos personajes están disponibles (Pet Shop, Mariah y Hol Horse). * Hay cuatro personajes ocultos adicionales (Rubber Soul, Khan, New Kakyoin y Hol Horse/Boingo). * Los créditos de apertura y cierre, así como el tema de selección de personajes son diferentes. * La opción "Survival" (Supervivencia) ha sido reemplazada por "Challenge Mode" (Modo Desafío) de 10 combates consecutivos. JoJo's Bizarre Adventure HD thumb JoJo's Bizarre Adventure HD era una versión porteada en alta definición del videojuego original que fue publicada por USD$ 19.99 en PlayStation Network y Xbox Live Arcade. El videojuego, aparte de los gráficos escalados, incluye diálogos y también fuentes ambos retocados. Notablemente, utiliza el super campaneo del primer JoJo's Venture, similar a la anterior versión porteada para la plataforma Sega Dreamcast. La transparencia también se ha aplicado correctamente, reemplazando el efecto destello de sprites anteriormente utilizado. Sin embargo, también hay opciones para utilizar el estilo de gráficos original. Esta re-publicación HD fue retirada de Xbox Live Arcade y PlayStation Network en septiembre de 2014. Se supone que esto es el resultado de que Capcom ya no tiene la licencia para crear o distribuir videojuegos de JoJo's Bizarre Adventure, que fue adquirida por Bandai Namco Games. Características Story Mode La actualización HD ofrece la opción de jugar en el estilo de arcade clásico o "Arcade SD Mode", que tiene un arte similar al estilo píxeles como los videojuegos originales. Juego en linea El videojuego admite jugar en en línea incluyendo la capacidad de filtrar a los adversarios por ubicación regional y velocidad de conexión, similar a los sistemas de lobby vistos en los nuevos videojuegos de lucha de Capcom, como Super Street Fighter IV y Marvel vs. Capcom 3: Fate of Two Worlds. El modo en línea introdujo un nuevo modo multijugador de ocho jugadores en el que los jugadores podían competir (mientras esperaban para competir) por la oportunidad de competir en el enfrentamiento final. Logros 17_JoJos-achievements01.jpg 17_JoJos-achievements02.jpg Capturas de pantalla HD JoJoHD-Jotaro-vs-DIO.jpg|DIO y Jotaro Kujo participando de un "Blazing Fists Match". JoJoHDscreenshot-Special-Joseph.jpg|Especial del Viejo Joseph que muestra imágenes retrospectivas de su juventud en la Parte 2. JoJoHDscreenshot-Kakyoin-HierophantGreen.jpg|Noriaki Kakyoin y Hierophant Green contra Death Thirteen. JoJoHDscreenshot-crosshatch.png|La versión HD ofrece filtrado crosshatch. Diferencias con el manga y anime * Jotaro retira el implante de Kakyoin inmediatamente después de derrotarlo como un antagonista. En el manga (así como las adaptaciones anime), Jotaro lo lleva a casa y recién entonces le libera de la esclavitud mental de DIO. * Tal vez debido a las limitaciones de programación, gran parte de la historia de personajes no es explicada de manera lógica. Un ejemplo se encuentra en la trama de Kakyoin, donde después de encontrarse con Jotaro, su historia se desplaza hasta la aparición de Devo, recién salido de victimizar a Polnareff, en lugar de introducir a Polnareff en Hong Kong primero. * Los antagonistas disponibles en la historia tienen algo de su historia y conceptos siendo concretados. Un ejemplo es Anubis, donde se expone el potencial de traicionar a DIO. * Midler se ve en un nuevo diseño de personaje que ha sido el resultado de la colaboración de Hirohiko Araki y Capcom, a petición de este último. Ella ha sido dibujada por Araki en este nuevo diseño desde entonces. ** Sin embargo, en la adaptación anime de Stardust Crusaders, su diseño de personajes fue mantenido igual a su aparición en el manga. * Jotaro despacha N'Doul en lugar de dialogar con él después de derrotar a este último. Esto fue debidamente representado más adelante en el videojuego con su versión para la plataforma Sony PlayStation mediante Super Story Mode. * En la versión occidental, la secuencia en Super Story Mode de Cameo tiene a Polnareff y Avdol simplemente dejando caer piedras y escombros dentro de su caña de respiración. La versión japonesa conserva la forma más inquietante de delatar a Cameo—orinando dentro la caña de respiración. * El castigo brutal que sufre Steely Dan a manos de Jotaro en Super Story Mode es notablemente más corto que en el manga original. Esto es probablemente debido a las limitaciones de memoria en la plataforma Sony PlayStation, versión donde únicamente este modo se encuentra disponible. * Enya Geil resulta muerta después de haber sido derrotado por Jotaro en Super Story Mode, mientras que en ambos manga y anime, Steely Dan es quien la ejecuta. * En la versión japonesa, en el escenario bonus de N'Doul, reacciona ante la alarma de reloj de uno de los pilotos fallecidos del helicóptero y Geb le corta la mano al cadáver. Esto fue censurado en la versión occidental, pero se puede habilitar.YouTube: JoJo's Bizarre Adventure CENSORED - N'Doul Bonus Stage (Documentary Purposes) * La muerte explosiva de DIO es todavía más violenta, donde sólo queda la parte inferior de su torso ensangrentado. En ambos manga y anime, su torso superior permanece, sin su cabeza diezmada. ** Si el videojuego se establece en ciertas regiones o la regulación del videojuego esta habilitada o, en la nueva versión HD, las expresiones están des-habilitadas, DIO simplemente vuela fuera de la pantalla hacia su perdición.YouTube: JoJo's Bizarre Adventure CENSORED - DIO's Death Cutscene Animation (Documentary Purposes) * Mientras que los mini-juegos de D'Arby están manipulados en la primera jugada para que el jugador pierda sin importar su desempeño,YouTube: JoJo's Bizarre Adventure (PSX) - D'Arby Games cuando se juegan en Gallery Mode, es posible ganar legítimamente en los mini-juegos de D'Arby.YouTube: JoJo's Bizarre Adventure - Beating D'Arby in the coin drop Hay informes sin embargo de personas que ganaron legítimamente en los mini-juegos de D'Arby en un primer intento en Super Story Mode, sin recurrir a fanfarronear en su juego de póquer. Cambios de nombre Debido a que JoJo's Bizarre Adventure hace muchas referencias a nombres de bandas y artistas musicales, se creyó necesario re-nombrar algunos de los nombres legalmente problemáticos para que entonces el videojuego fuera aceptable en su publicación fuera de Japón. Los siguientes son los cambios de nombres que son significativos: * J. Geil fue renombrado como J. Gale. * Enya fue renombrada como N-Yah. * Devo fue renombrado como D'Bo. * Arabia Fats fue renombrado, extrañamente, como Alabia Fats. * Vanilla Ice fue renombrado como Iced. Sin embargo, la versión occidente aún hace referencia al mismo nombre original con su nueva frase de victoria "You had a problem, I just solved it" ("Tenías un problema, yo sólo lo resolví"). * Mariah fue renombrada como Mahrahia, una exageración de su nombre original. * Kenny G. fue renombrado como Ken-E Gee. * Rubber Soul fue renombrado como Robber Soul. El cambio de nombre se adapta a él, así como también toca su capacidad de robar la esencia de sus víctimas. * Steely Dan fue renombrado como S-Terry Dan, una distorsión del nombre original. * Oingo y Boingo fueron renombrados como Oing y Voing. * Algunos personajes tuvieron sólo una letra cambiada en sus nombres, como Chaka a Chaca, Iggy a Iggi y Alessi a Alessy. Curiosidades thumb|Ilustraciones conceptuales de personajes no implementados. * En el Secret File del videojuego, hay ilustraciones conceptuales de Roses, así como Kars, Wamuu, Esidisi, Wired Beck y Stroheim de Battle Tendency, indicando que estaban originalmente programados para aparecer en el videojuego durante el desarrollo. * Este videojuego marca la primera vez que un videojuego basado en JoJo's Bizarre Adventure ha tenido una publicación occidental, aunque con nombres cambiados para evitar posibles problemas legales. * El logotipo de la versión en inglés del videojuego parece haberse convertido en el logotipo occidental de la serie, ya que incluso el videojuego JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: All-Star Battle ha adaptado la apariencia general del logotipo en inglés, que fue visto por primera vez en este videojuego. * El videojuego rinde homenaje o recoge inspiraciones de otras multimedias relacionados de JoJo's Bizarre Adventure que se produjeron anteriormente: ** Uno de los colores alternativos de Avdol cambia el color de su abrigo rojo y su camisa a amarillo, similar a su apariencia de la primer tanda original para de 1993 de la adaptación OVA. Lo mismo ocurre con Joseph, Polnareff y Black Polnareff, ambos con esquemas de colores alternos que se asemejan a su apariencia en la adaptación OVA. ** Hackear los datos del videojuego revela una variación no utilizada del escenario de la Mansión de DIO, donde una ventana está abierta, con la luz del sol fluyendo sobre el ataúd de DIO. Esto es probablemente habría sido una referencia a cómo el grupo atacó a DIO en la adaptación OVA, muy diferente del manga original. ** Uno de los movimientos especiales de Iggy le hace crear una ola gigante de arena en la dirección del adversario, similar a cómo atacó a Vanilla Ice en la adaptación OVA. * Del mismo modo, los videojuegos posteriores de JoJo's Bizarre Adventure rinden homenajes o hacen referencias a este videojuego: ** La mecánica de juego subyacente para el videojuego JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: All-Star Battle en gran parte toma muchas características desarrolladas en este videojuego. ** En el videojuego JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: All-Star Battle el movimiento HHA Space Ripper Stingy Eyes de Dio Brando (Parte 1) utiliza la misma animación (incluyendo a Dio que se alza hacia atrás) que la versión para DIO de dicho movimiento en este mismo videojuego, y ademas el movimiento HHA de DIO en este videojuego es muy similar al movimiento Super "Checkmate!" de Shadow DIO. ** El videojuego JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: All-Star Battle tiene dos trajes alternativos DLC gratuitos para Jotaro y Polnareff, basados en material de promoción para este videojuego anterior.Shoryuken: Classic JoJo’s Bizarre Adventure Arcade Artwork Inspires Free Downloadable Costumes for All Star Battle ** El videojuego JoJo no Kimyō na Bōken: Ōgon no Kaze para la plataforma Sony PlayStation 2 (también desarrollado por Capcom) presenta una interpretación orquestada del tema musical de Polnareff en este videojuego. * Además de estar basado en la Parte 3: Stardust Crusaders, este es el primer videojuego que tiene elementos de más de una de las partes de JoJo's Bizarre Adventure. ** Parte 1: Wang Chan como la forma "infantil" de Shadow DIO resultado de la habilidad Stand de Alessi, un disparo de la Máscara de Piedra aparece cuando un personaje recibe el estado "Stand Crash" y ambas versiones de DIO tienen Space Ripper Stingy Eyes como un movimiento especial. ** Parte 2: Joseph Joven es un personaje disponible, Caesar aparece en el movimiento especial de Joseph Joven que contiene varias secuencias retrospectivas con paneles del manga original, así como Lisa Lisa haciendo lo mismo para la versión de Joseph Viejo, la Piedra Roja de Aja se utiliza como uno de los movimientos Super de Joseph Joven y la ballesta que utilizó contra Wamuu, así como la botella de soda/gaseosa que uso durante su escena de introducción, aparecen como parte de su conjunto de movimientos. ** Parte 4: La flecha aparece durante el movimiento Super "Réquiem" de Polnareff, uno de los colores alternos de Jotaro cambia su abrigo, sombrero y pantalones a color blanco, igual que su traje de la Parte 4, y en uno de los colores alternos de DIO, The World tiene una apariencia bastante similar a Crazy Diamond. ** Parte 5: Chariot Requiem aparece como un movimiento Super Combo para Polnareff y una de sus frases de victoria se traduce en "Nos encontraremos de nuevo en el futuro... en Italia". * Tres de los wikipedia:es:seiyūs del videojuego, Mitsuaki Madono (Kakyoin), Hōchū Ōtsuka (Joseph Joven) y Shō Hayami (Vanilla Ice) vuelven a interpretar la voz de diferentes personajes en el videojuego JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: All-Star Battle (Madono interpreta a Josuke de la Parte 8, Ōtsuka interpreta a Hol Horse y Hayami interpreta a Enrico Pucci). ** Hayami de hecho repetiría su papel como Vanilla Ice en la adaptación anime de Stardust Crusaders. * JoJo's Bizarre Adventure HD Version es la primera versión publicada del videojuego en el extranjero en la que el jugador puede quitar la censura del videojuego, a través de la opción "Expressions". Cambiar la opción a "Original" restaura los gráficos de sangre roja, así como la animación de derrota para DIO en Story Mode donde él explota violentamente. * Para su publicación en la plataforma Sony Playstation, el videojuego tiene censura incompleta incluso en su versión japonesa. Como tal no retenía gran parte de las violentas animaciones en Arcade Mode, como la explosiva muerte de DIO. * Aunque algunos de sus efectos sonoros han sido tomados de los videojuegos de lucha de saga Darkstalkers, los efectos de sonido únicos utilizados en este videojuego han sido reciclados varias veces en otros títulos de Capcom. Se han reutilizado en Capcom vs. SNK 2: Mark of the Millennium 2001, Capcom Fighting Jam, e incluso en los videojuegos de saga Street Fighter IV. * Algunos de los efectos visuales utilizados en el videojuego, particularmente las chispas, polvaredas y las destellos de los movimientos Super han sido tomados de los vidoejuegos de lucha de la saga Marvel vs. Capcom. * A pesar de que el nombre de Alessi fue cambiado en las versiones occidentales, la escena de apertura de Joseph Joven todavía muestra el nombre original. Esto fue corregido en las versiones del videojuego para plataformas y las versiones HD. * Si el jugador está usando DIO, Jotaro o Shadow DIO y son atrapados por un "tiempo detenido", pueden introducir también el comando para el tiempo detenido y efectivamente robar el tiempo detenido.YouTube: ジョジョ ロードローラー再現 * Los personajes introducidos en la actualización Heritage for the Future no tienen I.A. (inteligencia artificial) en absoluto. No fue sino hasta la versión porteada para la plataforma Sony PlayStation que Capcom le otorgó a los personajes A.I. para Super Story Mode. * Existe un glitch con el cual si alguien pierde una ronda, el jugador puede aplicar el "tiempo detenido" con DIO o Jotaro y el adversario se congelará entre rondas. Si el adversario es golpeado durante la congelación, pierde la ronda automáticamente.YouTube: JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Time Stop bug Galería Ilustraciones JoJoAlessy.png|Alessi JoJoPolnareff.png|Jean Pierre Polnareff JoJoChaka.png|Chaka JoJoDio.png|DIO JoJoDBo.png|Devo JoJoIggy.png|Iggy JoJoJotaro.png|Jotaro Kujo JoJoJoseph.png|Joseph Joestar JoJoAvdol.png|Muhammad Avdol JoJoMidler.png|Midler JoJoKakyoin.png|Noriaki Kakyoin JoJoIced.png|Vanilla Ice Mangame.jpg|Mannish Boy (jefe PnJ) Ndgame.jpg|N'Doul (jefe PnJ) Vídeos CM カプコン ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 （PS） JOJO'S BIZARRE ADVENTURE| Jojo's Bizarre Adventure HD Ver. - Game Intro PS3 ***HI-QUALITY***| PS3 Xbox 360『ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 未来への遺産HD Ver.』PV2| JoJo's Bizarre Adventure HD| ウメハラ、ときどプレイレポ ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 未来への遺産HD Ver.| Referencias Categoría:Videojuegos Categoría:Videojuegos principales